


Stable Win/Loss Ratio

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, F/M, Not Sadstuck, Sadstuck, unfinished story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But statistics are secondary when it comes to love and pride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stable Win/Loss Ratio

You’ve always been a fighter.

 

And that one’s true for the both of you. You are scrappy and glaring and full of anger at the world, some from fear, some from hate, because the world has always been against you. So you started out as a fighter, and a fighter you will stay.

 

She’s all violence and twisted ideas, tangling herself up in expectations and answers to questions she shouldn’t have had. She started out alone, and even though she found friends, it was far easier to lose them than find them.

 

You’re both so used to kicking and biting and scratching and fighting that it was near natural to fall into a blackrom. It wasn’t hard at all to shove one another up against a wall, your petty fights and squabbles devolving into sharp kisses, all teeth and tongue.

 

The boundaries were drawn, and you were both careful not to cross them. No mind control, but nudging was allowed. No sickles on skin, but fabric was easily replaced, fabric was okay.

 

And you were both fine. You were passionately in hate, and desperately happy.

 

 

But sometimes she’s whimpering from a nightmare, and it’s all you can do not to pull her into your arms and take care of her until the moon rises again. And eventually it’s more than you can do, and when she woke, you would be ready to make all sorts of excuses, but she never asked, never questioned.

 

And sometimes he’s so worn down, so bitter, so tired of caring so much for so little, and you want to scream at all of them, pull him into your arms and protect him from all of those who don’t deserve him. He’s better than they deserve, better than you deserve, and you know it. You keep your defense of him to back alleys and mental attacks, and he never asks.

 

 

You pity her so much, for all she is, for all she’s done. For the fact that she thinks she’s a monster even if she won’t say it, that she regrets what she’s done. You pity her, but there’s no way you can say it out loud.

 

You pity him so much, for thinking he can help all of you, for trying so hard for trolls who aren’t worth his time. For being so different, so caring, so strange. You pity him, and every day you bite back the words you wish you could say.

 

 

You’ve always been fighters, but the fight not to fall into pity was the hardest struggle you ever


End file.
